


Pink, Green, Gold and Blue

by tracy7307



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four brief glimpses of Peter Parker as portrayed in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/562704">Between the Shadow and the Soul</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink, Green, Gold and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkelephant42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/gifts).



> Warning: character death (not Peter)

**_Pink_ **

Peter rubbed his cheek over MJ’s soft pink sweater, its comfort a sharp contrast to the aches in his body. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp just like he liked it.

“Mm. Feels good.”

“Don’t talk, honey,” she said. She shifted the bag of frozen peas over his jaw. “Gotta let this take care of the swelling.” 

Rain started tapping on the window and Peter’s eyes slid shut as MJ started humming softly.

He’d fight all the bad guys in the city all day long if it meant he could come home to this.

**_Green_ **

The day the Green Goblin threw Gwen Stacy from the George Washington Bridge, Peter managed to shoot off the webbing in time to wrap around the calf of her black boot and pull her up to safety.

 _So smooth. God, I’m good!_ , Peter thought and mouthed off to the Goblin just how awesome Spiderman was. 

Gwen’s green jacket snapped in the wind and it was that moment when he noticed the odd angle of her head, how it lolled back in a strange way…

When he pulled her to the top, he clutched her close, burying his face into her lapel as he shouted his grief.

He’d broken her neck. He’d tried to save her but he’d _broken her neck_.

Peter would always hate the color green.

**_Gold_ **

_So this is how Murphy’s Law works_ , Peter thinks. He’s already a half-hour late, so naturally he forgets his cufflinks on the dresser. His sleeves are hanging wide open and there’s nothing to be done about his hair. Steve and Tony won’t mind, but the mayor’s event being held in Tony’s honor is certain to be nationally televised and he’d rather not look like he just swung from webbing from Queens to Lower Manhattan (even though he did just that). There’s only one possible solution. Steve will have an extra set of cufflinks.

When he walks into the bathroom, Tony has Steven pinned to the bathroom counter and _ew God they’re kissing and old saggy skin and gross_. One hand flies over his eyes and he juts out a hand, hoping the links will simply materialize there. 

Of course Steve makes it happen. He always does.

During one of the plethora of speeches, Peter watches as Steve’s hand slides over the back of Tony’s chair, gently caressing his back as the mayor outlines Tony’s contributions to the city of New York. 

Steve’s own cufflink glints in the light, a flash of gold.

Peter has had his fair share of sadness in his life but that glinting gold reminds him of the decades of love between two friends, and his heart lightens at the thought of it.

**_Blue_ **

In the moment right before the sun sets, Peter likes to swing up to the closest high-rise and perch on a rooftop. The blue sky fades and he watches the city below; people hustle down sidewalks, cars move and shift through the streets like Tetris blocks, and the setting sun shimmers on the Hudson River.

He centers himself for a moment: clearing his mind by looking at the blue sky above, letting his thoughts and emotions of the day fade away before he pulls down his mask and jumps, swinging through the sky from his web. 

The city below needs him.


End file.
